marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Thor Odinson (Earth-199999)
| Relatives = Bor (grandfather, deceased) Odin (father) Frigga (mother, deceased) Loki (adoptive brother) | Universe = Earth-199999 | BaseOfOperations = Asgard, Midgard (Earth) | Gender = Male | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = Blue | Hair = Blond | Age = Unknown | UnusualFeatures = | Citizenship = Asgardian | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Adventurer, protector of the nine realms, prince of Asgard | Education = | Origin = Asgardian | PlaceOfBirth = Asgard | Creators = Ashley Miller; Mark Prostosevich; Zak Stentz | First = | Last = | Death = | HistoryText = Early Life Thor Odinson is a member of an extraterrestrial race known as the Asgardians, and a prince of Asgard, long thought of as the God of Thunder by the peoples of northern Europe. He grew up side by side with his younger brother Loki (whom he did not know was adopted). Thor and Loki were brought up by stories told to them by their father, Odin, about the past, especially the last Great War between the Asgardians and the Jotuns. The young Thor seemed especially eager to show his father that he wanted to be a great warrior in the image of Odin when concerning the Jotuns. He said, "When I'm king, I'll hunt the monsters down and slay them all, just as you did father." Revenge on the Jotuns Odin decided to proclaim Thor his heir to the throne of Asgard as he was about to finally enter the Odinsleep after putting it off for so long. Thor reveled in the ceremony and underwent the passage of becoming king from Odin. As Odin was about to name Thor as king, he sensed that jotuns had infiltrated Asgard, and entered Odin's Vault to steal the Casket of Ancient Winters. Odin, Thor and Loki went to the vault to find the jotuns slain by the Destroyer. Thor wanted to go to Jotunheim and make the giants pay for trespassing into Asgard, but Odin rejected his son's brash reaction. In their quarters, Thor began throwing tables around in anger. Loki convinced him that they must go to Jotunheim before Sif and the Warriors Three arrived, and Thor announced they were going to Jotunheim and that he would lead them to victory. They traveled to the Bifrost and sought passage to Jotunheim and asked Heimdall's permission. Heimdall granted it and sent them to Jotunheim, but told them that if they got into trouble, he would not grant them return passage. In Jotunheim, Thor led the warriors to King Laufey's chamber, where Laufey warned them to leave while he still allowed them. Before Loki could guide his brother away however, one of the giants provoked Thor, inciting the Asgardian to battle. Thor's friends were drawn into the conflict themselves, and before long Fandral was struck. Loki warned Thor that their party must withdraw, and Thor told them to get out of there while he fought on. Thor caught up with his friends at the Bifrost, only to be surrounded by Laufey and his army. Before the giants could renew their attack, Odin arrived and warned Laufey, telling him to preserve the peace and not respond to the actions of a boy. Laufey retorted that war had begun and instead surged forward with his force. Odin chose that moment for the Asgardians to withdraw, and had Heimdall return them home. Back in the observatory, Thor told his friends to take Fandrall to the Healing Room. Odin then chastised Thor for his reckless actions, saying that he would sacrifice the lives of innocent people to go to war and that they were not the actions of a king, but a warrior. Thor told Odin that he was an old fool. Realizing Thor was not mature enough to rule Asgard, Odin stripped Thor of his powers and sent him to Earth through the Bifrost. Odin then placed an enchantment on Mjolnir, allowing only the worthy to wield it, and sent it through the Bifrost as well. Banished Thor was sent through the Bifrost arriving to Earth in a wormhole, which was being studied by Dr. Jane Foster, Dr. Erik Selvig, and their understudy Darcy Lewis. Thor stood, only to be knocked over by their van. He rose again, and with a dawning awareness of where he was, he began shouting to Heimdall to open the Bifrost. The humans believed Thor to be crazy, and when he advanced on Darcy, she reacted in fear, shooting him with a taser. Thor awoke in a hospital with a doctor over him. Unaware of his surroundings, and misunderstanding the doctor's intention to take a blood sample, Thor attacked the hospital staff and security guards, taking on dozens before being sedated. He awoke again to find himself strapped down, but managed to squeeze out of the restraints and headed for the exit before being hit again by a car, again driven by Jane. Jane, Erik and Darcy took him back to their lab where Jane gave him some clothes. The scientists took Thor to a local diner where he ate enormous amounts of food, astonishing the three before smashing his cup on the floor demanding another drink. Jane told him that if he wanted another, he should ask nicely, giving Thor his first lesson in humble etiquette. Thor soon overheard some locals talking about a "satellite" that crashed to Earth. Thor realized it was Mjolnir and asked for directions. He said goodbye to Jane, Erik and Darcy and began to walk to Mjolnir. Realizing it was too far for his mortal body, he went to the local pet store for a horse. The owner said they did not have horses only cats, dogs and other house animals. Thor asked for one large enough to ride. He left unsatisfied to see Jane again, who offered him a lift. Jane told him that S.H.I.E.L.D. had stolen all of her research, and Thor promised to tell her everything she wanted to know about the wormholes when he reclaimed what was his. They arrived at the site to find it covered by a makeshift research facility. Thor sneaked in and took down a guard before being noticed, and then began fighting his way to Mjolnir. Finally at Mjolnir Thor rejoiced before gripping his mighty hammer. Since he was not worthy, however, Thor could not lift Mjolnir. Finally grasping his predicament, Thor yelled angrily at the sky before falling to his knees in despair. He was then taken into custody by S.H.I.E.L.D. agents. He was taken for questioning by agent Phil Coulson but did not respond to any questions. Loki arrived in front of him to tell him that Odin was dead and that Thor must remain on Earth to maintain peace with Jotunheim. Agent Coulson then returned to find Thor saying goodbye to thin air. Dr Selvig then approached, telling S.H.I.E.L.D. that Thor is Dr. Donald Blake, their colleague who was drunk and Agent Coulson let him go so that he could follow them. Thor and Selvig went for a drink where Thor's drinking prowess led to them getting into a bar brawl and Thor took a heavily drunk Selvig back to Jane's camper. Thor and Jane went to the roof of the research center and gazed at the stars and Thor began to tell Jane about the Nine Realms and Yggdrasil, the Tree of Life before watching over her as she sleeps. Worthy The next day Thor's attitude had taken a change for the better. He made breakfast with Jane when they were interrupted by the Warriors Three and Sif. Thor rejoiced to see them, before they informed him that Odin was alive and that Loki was king. The reunion was interrupted when they witnessed a disturbance in the distance caused by the arrival of the Destroyer. Thor, Jane, Selvig and Darcy began to evacuate the town as the Warriors Three and Sif formulated a plan to stop the Destroyer. The Destroyer began attacking the town, destroying everything in its path and fighting off the Asgardians. Thor told his friends to fall back and that he had a plan. He approached the Destroyer and spoke to Loki through it, telling his brother that he was sorry but that he could not allow Loki to kill the innocent people, instead offering himself. Loki seemingly relented before using the Destroyer to land a blow that would prove fatal to Thor in his weakened form. Jane came to the dying Thor's aid, and sat with him before he died. In his willingness to sacrifice himself for others, Thor had proven himself once again worthy to lift Mjolnir. The hammer then flew to his hand, whereupon he was restored him to his full power with his injuries fully healed. Refreshed, he battered the Destroyer to oblivion, then turned to the newly arrived Agent Coulson promising allegiance while requesting the return of Jane's research. He then took Jane to the Bifrost site. Initially Heimdall failed to respond, and even when the Warriors Three and Sif arrived he still did not reply. Return to Asgard Heimdall eventually answered and affected the Asgardians' return. Thor flew to Odin's chamber to see his mother Frigga and Loki, who was shocked to see him. After a brief verbal exchange, Loki sent Thor flying through the wall of the chamber and headed to the Bifrost where he began the process of destroying Jotunheim. Thor flew after him and confronted him again, this time restraining Loki by placing Mjolnir on top of him. He tried to disengage the Bifrost, but it was too far gone to stop. Reluctant to destroy the Bifrost, and sever the connection to Jane, Thor nevertheless summoned Mjolnir to him and struck the bridge, denying himself his love in order to save a world. The bridge shattered under his blows, and sent both Thor and Loki tumbling over the side. Thor caught Loki, and was himself caught by Odin, freshly awoken from his Odinsleep. Loki asserted that he had done it all for Odin before letting go and falling into the abyss. As the Asgardians celebrated, Thor went to see his father, telling him he was wrong for his prior actions and that he had a lot to learn from him. He then went to see Heimdall, asking if there was any hope of returning to Earth. Heimdall told him there was always hope. Thor asked what Jane was doing and Heimdall replied she was looking for him. Upon hearing this news, Thor smiled, knowing his hope of seeing her again may possibly come sooner than he imagined. Return to Earth When Asgard found Loki on Earth, seeking the Tesseract, Thor was sent after him with the help of Odin's mastery over dark energy. On arrival, he broke his brother out of confinement from the Quinjet transporting him to a more secure location. Tony Stark and Captain America, who had both been guarding the trip, intervened in the extraction, and after a lengthy battle between Thor and Iron Man convinced Thor to accompany them back to their base with Loki still as their prisoner. Once Loki was in custody on S.H.I.E.L.D.'s airborne helicarrier, Thor, convinced that Loki was up to something, asked Coulson to protect Jane. Despite his suspicions however, he still could not divine the full extent of Loki's scheme, and admitted as much in response to Nick Fury's questions. Tensions soon rose between Thor and his new allies in the wake of Loki's frequent goading, and Stark's investigation into S.H.I.E.L.D.'s actions. While arguments flared into open dispute, Loki's small force sprang the trickster's trap and attacked the helicarrier. The fight went badly for the group, with Thor having to fend off the Hulk's rampage, and then watching helplessly as Loki stabbed Coulson through the heart. Having been duped into entering Loki's cage himself, Thor suffered further indignity when Loki triggered the release mechanism and sent him plummeting to the ground far below. Although he escaped the confines of the capsule moments before the point of impact, Thor had been squarely beaten and made no immediate effort to return to the conflict. Battle of New York After Thor used Mjolnir to fully restore himself to a battle-ready state, he headed to Stark Tower in New York to confront Loki. There he tried to convince his brother stop his mad scheme, but instead Loki rejected his pleas and opened a portal above New York City, opening the way for the Chitauri invasion force. The pair fought, and although Thor had the upper hand in a test of battle prowess, Loki stabbed him deeply during the fight, allowing himself time to escape. Thor joined Captain America, the Black Widow, and Hawkeye on the streets below shortly thereafter, and the quartet was soon further expanded by the arrivals of Dr. Banner and Tony Stark. Together for the first time, the Avengers fought as a team, with Thor's efforts focused on the portal and leviathans. After Loki and his Chitauri army were defeated, Thor used the Tesseract to teleport himself and Loki back to Asgard, wishing farewell to his fellow Avengers. Pacification of the Nine Realms Over the course of the next year, Thor was embroiled in a multi-realm war, of which the Battle of New York played a small part. The Asgardians had been trapped by the destruction of the Bifrost, and many of the worlds they protected had descended into chaos, but with the Bifrost repaired, Thor and the other Asgardians were once again free to travel and restore order. Although his friends were in a celebratory mood after their final victory in Vanaheim, Thor himself remained sullen in the wake of his long separation from Jane Foster. Reunited With Jane Dejection turned to worry when Heimdall reported that he could no longer see her, and Thor took his leave to investigate. On arrival, Thor found Jane relatively safe after investigating freak gravitational phenomena in London, but her situation became dire when a police officer attempted to arrest her. The Aether, a primordial force that had taken up residence within her during her brief absence from Midgard, lashed out at the man, and Thor was left with little choice but to extract her from further danger before more harm could be done. Bringing Jane to Asgard, Thor led her to the city's physicians to find out what had happened to her. They could do little, but intrigued, Odin himself looked into the matter and soon deduced the the gravity of the situation presented by the Aether. Despite his knowledge of the subject, Odin was equally at a loss to providing a means of removing the Aether from Jane. Before long, Malekith and the Dark Elves attacked Asgard to recover the Aether. Thor fought them wherever he found them, but arrived at his mother's side too late to save her from being butchered at the hands of Malekith's lieutenant, Algrim. The Dark World The following day, Thor devised a plan to defeat Malekith: he would follow Malekith to Svartalfheim, force him to separate the Aether from Jane, and then destroy it himself. Odin rejected this plan, not wanting any more casualties, and because he knew that the Aether was indestructible. Thor's friends decided to help however, even if it meant committing treason. With the Bifrost closed to prevent Thor from using it, they devised a plan to break Loki out of his prison in order to use his knowledge of hidden paths between worlds instead. After a daring escape, Thor and Loki reached Svartalfheim in a commandeered stealth ship left behind by the elves, while Jane, who was also with them, slipped into unconsciousness. When the pair reached Malekith, Loki tricked the elves into believing that he had severed Thor's hand and then turned Jane over to them. Malekith proceeded to extract the Aether from her, but when the brothers dropped their ruse so that Thor could destroy it, Malekith absorbed it into himself instead. During the ensuing battle, the brothers fought Algrim together, but Loki was dealt a grievous blow in the process of delivering his final attack. Thor went to his dying brother's side after the fight and promised to tell Odin that Loki had died a hero. Thor and Jane chased Malekith back to Earth, where they combined efforts with Dr. Selvig and the interns to stop the dark elf from plunging all of the realms back into darkness. Although the fight was a long and difficult one, Jane's expertise eventually saw Malekith shunted out of Earth's dimension and back to Svartalfheim where he was crushed by his own ship. Rejecting the Throne Duty-bound as Asgard's protector, and needing to face up to his treasonous actions, Thor was forced to leave his love and return to Asgard again. But instead of returning to another stern dressing down, he found that his actions had earned him a pardon and also a further gift. He requested that he be allowed to return to Jane. In light of the boldness of the request, he also offered to hand over Mjolnir, but Odin quietly refused it before letting him go. Thor returned to Midgard and Jane shortly thereafter for a lasting stay. | Powers = Thor possesses a number of superhuman attributes common among the Asgardians. However, some are considerably more developed than those of the vast majority of his race. Thor also has extensive combat prowess learned through centuries of training and battlefield experience. Superhuman Strength: Thor has prodigious strength, even surpassing most other Asgardians, the full limits of which are not known. Typically in battle he will send opponents flying with a single blow, and has proven capable of outperforming a number of much larger opponents in tests of strength. With his bare hands he showed himself able to stagger the Hulk, and has overthrown a Leviathan with a single hammer blow. With a simple stroke of Mjolnir, Thor could easily destroy a Kronan. Superhuman Stamina: Thor's advanced musculature is considerably more efficient than the musculature of a human, and his fitness is also greater than most other Asgardians. His muscles produce minimal fatigue toxins during physical activity, enabling him to exert himself at peak capacity for extended periods without tiring. Superhuman Invulnerability: Thor's skin, muscle, and bone are extremely dense and durable compared to that of humans, contributing to a proportionately greater mass and extreme physical durability. Thor can withstand impact trauma up to blows from the Hulk with little more than a bloodied nose. When stabbed in the ribs, he was able to remove the blade and fight on with minimal impairment while the wound healed. Thor was hit by a direct lightning strike from Gungnir, showing no injury. He was struck several times by Algrim, with only a few cuts to his face. He has also fallen from great heights without sustaining lasting damage. Regenerative Healing Factor: Thor's injuries heal at a staggering rate. He has recovered from moderate penetration wounds to the abdomen in a matter of minutes, and has been able to stand recover quickly from heavy impact trauma, including blows from the Hulk and a high impact fall. With Mjolnir in hand his recovery has extended to complete bodily restoration after suffering mortal injuries in a non-powered state. Superhuman Longevity: Thor has a lifespan far longer than that of a human being. While not truly immortal, he is known to be over one-thousand years of age. | Abilities = Honed Agility: Centuries spent perfecting the art of close quarters combat have kept Thor at peak levels of fitness, and ensure that his co-ordination and reflexes are maintained at peak levels. He moves with a surprising grace and speed for someone of his size. Master Combatant: Thor is a superbly skilled warrior with a high aptitude and mastery of close quarters combat. He is known to be cunning and intuitive in battle, and has a wealth of experience from numerous conflicts throughout the Nice Realms. Even with his power stripped from him, he was able to fight, and gain the advantage over, nearly a dozen S.H.I.E.L.D. soldiers, prompting Agent Coulson to comment that he made the men, "some of the most highly trained soldiers in the world look like a bunch of minimum wage mall cops." Master Hammer Fighter: After centuries of practice wielding Mjolnir, Thor is a master of short-handled mace combat. His technique involves wielding the hammer primarily by the handle to affect powerful close range blows, and sometimes by the strap to achieve a fluid series of cyclical motions more commonly employed with mixed actions where the hammer's other traits are used. His technique also extends to using the hammer as a thrown weapon, which he does frequently to strike targets beyond his reach. | Strength = Thor possesses vast physical strength, to which the exact limit is unknown. | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = Mjolnir: Thor has been entrusted with Mjolnir, a mystical hammer forged from the heart of a dying star. Odin himself stated that Mjolnir's power has no equal. Mjolnir, which resembles a mallet rather than a war hammer, has a number of elemental powers. Constructed of uru and combined with the various enchantments placed upon it by Odin, it is for all intents and purposes, indestructible. It has deflected blasts from the Destroyer and reflect a blast back into the Destroyer and several energy blasts from invading aliens. Thor often uses the hammer as a physical weapon, with almost nothing being capable of withstanding a hammer blow or throw. A few examples of the abilities Thor has shown with Mjolnir are: *'Weather Control:' Wielding Mjonir grants Thor the ability to control the base elements of a storm. It can control the elements and can create giant raging electrical storms complete with thunder, lightning, hurricane-force winds, tornadoes, and torrential rains at a moment's notice. He summoned a class 5 tornado to battle the Destroyer, and control the elements. He is remembered in myth and legends by the mortals of Midgard as the Norse Thunder God who used Mjolnir to summon rain, wind, thunder, lightning and more. :*'Lightning:' Thor's main weapon using Mjolnir is his lightning bolt. He summoned a lightning bolt strong enough to destroy a large piece of landscape in Jotunheim, a lightning bolt to knock down Loki on the Bifrost bridge, shot a lightning bolt at Iron Man that boosted his armor's power reserve to 475%. Thor shot a sustained lightning bolt at the portal of the Chitauri to ravage the re-enforcements that were swarming through. *'Material Transformation:' By summoning lightning from the sky into Mjolnir, Thor's clothing was transformed into his battle armor. *'Flight:' Thor is capable of hurling Mjolnir with great force and, by holding onto the leather thong, is capable of flying through the air at tremendous speeds. How fast is not specified, but he was able to remain aloft in the middle of a Class 5 tornado, and traverse the distance from his father's chambers to Heimdall's observatory in seconds. *'Energy Projection:' With Mjolnir, Thor can project powerful mystical blasts of energy. He can even channel energies for stronger energy attacks. With Mjolnir, Odin projected a powerful mystical blast of energy using it to channel an energy blast through it, taking away all of Thor's superhuman powers and destroys what was left of Thor's armor after stripping much of it from him and throwing him into the Bifrost. *'Mystical Link:' Mjolnir obeys Thor's commands as though it were alive. Mjolnir went to Thor when it was in a crater from miles away, it came to him in seconds. Mjolnir will return to Thor whenever he throws it at an opponent. While battling the Hulk in a hanger of the Helicarrier, Thor summoned Mjolnir from another room and it came crashing through the Helicarrier to reach him. *'Worthiness Enchantment:' After Thor disobeyed Odin and nearly caused a war between Asgard and Jotunheim, Odin banished Thor to Earth without his power and placed an enchantment on Mjolnir. "Whosoever holds this hammer, if he be worthy, shall possess the power of Thor." This enchantment surrounding Mjolnir prevented it from being wielded by anyone save those who had been deemed worthy. When Thor sacrificed himself to protect Puente Antiguo and its inhabitants from the Destroyer he proved himself worthy to wield Mjolnir and regained full use of his power. So far no one but Odin and Thor have been able to wield Mjolnir. Not even the Hulk with his vast strength could lift it. | Notes = Chris Hemsworth portrays Thor in Thor, Marvel's The Avengers, Thor: The Dark World and is set to reprise the role in Avengers: Age of Ultron. Hemsworth also provides voice-over work for Thor in the video game Thor: God of Thunder. Dakoto Goyo portrays a younger version of the character in Thor. | Trivia = * Mjolnir was thought to have been forged in the heart of a dying star. Given the more scientific nature of Earth-199999, it may be composed of a white dwarf star matter. | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} ru:Тор сын Одина (199999) Category:Worthy of Mjolnir Category:Electrokinesis Category:Superhuman Strength Category:Odinson Family Category:Title Character Category:Dating Characters Category:Advanced Longevity Category:Regenerative Durability Category:Regeneration Category:Superhuman Durability Category:Flight Category:Superhuman Stamina